A golf cart, also commonly known as a golf buggy, is a vehicle for carrying one or more persons and their equipment around a golf course. Typically, a golf cart comprises a cabin area, which includes one or more seats and controls for operating the golf cart, and an equipment storage area which is usually located rearwardly of the cabin area--typically behind the seats.
In most cases, a conventional golf cart also comprises a roof for the cabin area, the roof being supported by a frame connected to the body of the cart. It is also common for a golf cart to include a front windshield or windscreen.
However, such conventional apparatus leave the occupant(s) of the cabin area exposed to the external environment and in particular to inclement weather and insects.
To overcome this problem, it is known to provide a flexible cover or covers, typically made from polyvinylchloride (PVC), which is connectable to the golf cart to shield the cabin occupants from the environment. Zip fasteners, or similar fasteners, are usually provided to allow access to the cabin area but this is considered to be inconvenient for the cabin occupants.
It is also known for a golf cart to have a body which fully encloses the cabin area--similar to that of a conventional car--and has a hinged door at either side. However, such constructions are relatively expensive to manufacture and suffer from a further disadvantage that the doors cannot readily be left open during use. This results in the cabin area becoming unpleasantly hot for the occupants during warm weather.